Zero Suit Samus Farts
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Zero Suit Samus farts her way into a series of gassy one-shots and other adventures involving her sexy, farting butt clad in her zero suit.
1. Chapter 1

Zero Suit Samus farted a deep pitched raunchy poot, bending down as she farted for thirty seconds, being with the female Wii Fit Trainer, who was helping her, the two of them being in a private room in the gym of the infamous Super Smash Brothers mansion as Zamus' butt cheeks vibrated from her fart.

"Whew, that was a good one!" WFT complemented her.

"Thanks, I guess." Zamus stated, pushing out another big poot. "God am I ever so gassy when I'm not in my power suit..."

"Yeah I supposed that power suit of yours must help you hold in your gas. Either that, or one other reason." WFT chuckled. "Keep farting like that, and your farts will be fit with your spirit in no time!"

"Yeah, glad you like the fact that I'm gassy. And that I could make good use of my gas since I'm not allowed to fart during my missions." Zamus lifted her leg, a louder, raunchier fart coming out of her hot ass clad in her blue zero suit.

"Good girl!" WFT touched her butt against Zamus's, the two of them ripping louder farts that shook the foundations of the mansion, much to Pikachu's dismay as he was with Power Suit Samus Aran, who simply sighed at the fact that her suit less self and female WFT were having a gas together.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero Suit Samus lifted her butt cheek, farting a raunchy poot while wearing her orange Ending Suit in Falco's Tavern.

"Do you seriously have to rip ass like that? In my tavern?" Falco remarked, annoyed at the bounty hunter's bad gas.

Samus sighed as she farted several more brassy farts. "What'd you expect? I have to hold it in during missions, and this is the only chance I get to let them out." Samus lifted both her legs, feeling another loud brass blast puff up the back of her Ending shorts.

"Well, can you take it outside?" Falco remarked, thumb pointing at the door behind him.

Samus felt a rumble in her stomach. "Come on...not now...my zero suit is still dirty from when I pooped myself last time!" Samus groaned, patting her stomach.

Samus bent over, her butt pushing out a storm of loud farts, which cleared out the bar as her farts stunk up the bar.

"You blond bitch!" Falco snapped as he ran out to escape Samus's farts.

Samus groaned as more farts erupted from her ass. "Damn it. Now I'm gonna need another Ending Suit..." Samus sighed as she ended up pooping in her Ending Shorts.


	3. Chapter 3

Zamus was on the couch, trying to relax as she felt farts rolling around inside her. She lifted her right butt cheek, ripping a loud, brassy poot as she fanned away her bad gas, annoyed by the smell.

"Ugh, come on! Just let me relax for once without letting out so much gas!" Zamus remarked, talking to her butt, which detested her by farting another raunchy poot that lifted her off the couch for a second.

"Ha! I'm glad I don't have to put up with you or your fart filled factory!" Waluigi teased, holding a tennis racket as he walked by.

"Oh zip it, you lanky pervert!" Zamus snapped, standing up to let more of her raunchy farts out. "And mind your own business!"

Suddenly, Waluigi was blown away by a loud fart that cake out of nowhere from the side, the Wii Fit Trainer stepping in, having farted Waluigi away. "Did I hear you say you're having trouble relaxing?"

Zamus groaned as she pushed down on her butt cheeks, her brassy orchestra of smelly farts ensuing as she spoke. "Yes! How can I settle down if my butt won't settle down?"

Wii Fit Trainer placed her hand on Zamus' shoulder, smiling as she was farting up a storm. "I can teach you to relax, despite having a butt full of bad gas. It's all about making your farts fit."

Zamus lifted her leg, ripping a long, brassy poot. "I hope so. It's sometimes annoying having to fart all the time, especially when you can't hold it in without problems."

"That's why being fit with your farts is important. It's how I fit." Wii Fit Trainer stated, bending down and farting alongside Zamus, both of them letting out a cacophony of bad gas, the two of them stinking together.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero Suit Samus lifted her right leg, grunting as she pushed out a long, deep pitched fart in front of the Wii Fit Trainer. The two of them were doing some more training on Wuhu Island, while several random Miis were hang gliding in the air, some of them having to cope with the powerful, smelly farts that Zamus and WFT were releasing from their sexy butts.

"Very good, girl. You're coming a long way." Wii Fit Trainer smiled, her hands on her hips as she ripped a loud, airy fart, sighing of relief.

"Thanks, it actually feels good to let all these farts out..." Zamus sighed, squeezing her butt cheeks hard as louder, deeper pitched farts belted out of her hot ass clad in her tight zero suit. "So good infact..."

Zamus bent down, farting so powerfully that she lifted herself off the ground, using her farts to fly around as she also used her jet boots for additional speed as she began farting around at the speed of sound, the other random parasailing Miis being knocked out of the sky from having flown into and smelled Zamus' farts, which were stinking up the air, to the point where her farts were visible and passing out of her sexy ass in mass quantities, creating a thick fart cloud that knocked many parasailing Miis out of the sky, all of them crashing down onto the island, the lot of them being badly wounded.

Zamus stopped for a moment, still farting in the air as she sighed. "God, I know I'm always gassy, and I have to hold in my farts whenever I go on a mission, but this is ridiculous!

The Wii Fit Trainer suddenly appeared, also flying up using her farts. "It makes me so proud to see you so gassy." She placed her hands on her hips, her farting getting louder and deeper pitched, speaking above her and Zamus' loud farting. "Given the conditions here, I'd say a change of scenery is in order. Follow me!"

"Whatever you say." Zamus shrugged as she followed Wii Fit Trainer, the two of them still using their farts to propel themselves, the two gassy chicks flying over the open ocean away from the island.


End file.
